psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Raymond Klein
Raymond Klein is Professor in the Department of Psychology, Dalhousie University, Halifax, Nova Scotia Biographical information Education Positions Main areas of interest Funded grants Honors Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Fentress, J. & Klein, R.M. (1999) The Hebb Legacy. Wiley. *Klein, R.M. & McMullen, P. (1999) Converging Methods for Understanding Reading and Dyslexia. Cambridge: MIT Press *Klein, R.M. and Doane, B.K. (Eds.). (1994). Psychological Concepts and Dissociative Disorders. Hillsdale: Erlbaum. *Jusczyk, P. and Klein, R.M. (Eds.). (1980). The Nature of Thought: Essays in honor of D.O. Hebb. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum Assoc. Book Chapters Papers *Klein, R. M. (in press) Orienting and inhibition of return. In M. S. Gazzaniga (Ed.) The Handbook of Cognitive Neuroscience, 3rd Edition. MIT Press. *Klein, R. M. (in press) On the role of endogenous orienting in the inhibitory aftermath of exogenous orienting. In U. Mayr, E. Awh and S. *Keele (Eds.) Developing Individuality in the Human Brain: A feschrift for Micheal Posner Washington DC: APA Books. *Klein, R. M. & Ivanoff, J. (in press) Inhibition of return. In L. Itti, G. Rees & J. Tsotsos (Eds.) Neurobiology of Attention Academic Press/Elsevier. *Zack, M., Stewart, S. H., Klein, R. M., Loba, P. & Fragopoulos, F. (in press) Contingent gambling-drinking patterns and problem drinker status moderate implicit gambling-alcohol associations in problem gamblers. Journal of Gambling Studies. *Elgar, F. & Klein, R. M. (2004) Graduate Dean's knowledge of PhD completion statistics. Higher Education Policy. 17, 325-336. *Ivanoff, J. & Klein, R. M. (2004) Stimulus-response expectancies and inhibition of return. Psychonomic Bulletin & Review. 11 (3), 542-550. *Klein, R. M. (2004) On the control of orienting. In M.I. Posner (Ed.) Cognitive Neuroscience of Attention Guilford Press. p.29-44. *Bailystok, E., Craik, F. I. M., Klein, R. M. & Viswanathan, M. (2004) Bilinualism, Aging, and Cognitive control: Evidence from the Simon Task. Psychology and Aging. 19(2), 290-303. News report DailyNews 06/28/2004 *Christie, J., Klein, R. M. & Watters, C. (2004) A comparison of simple hierarchy and grid metaphors for option layouts on small-size screens. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies. 60, 564-584. *Losier, B. J. & Klein, R. M. (2004) Covert orienting within peripersonal and extrapersonal space: Young Adults. Cognitive Brain Research. 19, 269-274. *Saint-Aubin, J. & Klein, R. M. (2004) One Missing-Letter Effect: Two methods of assessment. Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology. 58, 61-66. *Ivanoff, J. & Klein, R. M. (2003) Orienting of attention without awareness is affected by measurement-induced attentional control settings. Journal of Vision. 3(1), 32-40. *Klein, R. M. (2003) Chronometric explorations of disordered minds. Trends in Cognitive Sciences. 7(5), 190-192. *MacInnes, W. J. & Klein, R. M. (2003) Inhibition of Return biases orienting during the search of complex scenes. TheScientificWorldJOURNAL. 3, 75-86. *MacPherson, A., Klein, R. M. & Moore, C. (2003) Inhibition of Return in Children and Adolescents. Journal of Experimental Child Psychology. 85, 337-351. *Saint-Aubin, J., Klein, R. M. & Roy-Charland, A. (2003) Direct assessments of the processing time hypothesis for the missing letter effect. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance. 29, 1191-1210. *Dorris, M. C., Klein, R. M., Everling, S. & Munoz, D. P. (2002) Contribution of the primate Superior Colliculus to inhibtion of return. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience. 14(8), 1256-1263. *Hamm, J. & Klein, R. M. (2002) Does attention follow the motion in the "shooting line" illusion? Perception & Psychophysics. 64, 279-291. *Hunt, A. R. & Klein, R. M. (2002) Eliminating the cost of task set reconfiguration. Memory & Cognition. 30(4), 529-539. *Ivanoff, J., Klein, R. M. & Lupianez, J. (2002) Inhibition of return interacts with the Simon effect. Perception & Psychophysics. 64, 318-327. *Kingstone, A., Klein, R. M., Morein-Zamir, S., Hunt, A., Maxner, C. & Fisk, J. (2002) Components of attention: Chronometric techniques and Parkinson's Disease.> Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology. 24, 951-967. *Klein, R. M. (2002) Hebb, Donald. In L. Nadel (Ed.) Encyclopedia of Cognitive Science, London McMillan Publishers Group. *Klein, R. M. (2002) Observations on the temporal ccorrelates of reading failure. Reading and Writing: An Interdisciplinary Journal. 15(1-2), 207-232. *Klein, R. M. & Dick, B. (2002) Temporal dynamics of Reflexive attention shifts: A dual-Stream rapid serial visual presentation exploration. Psychological Science. 13, 176-179. *Stewart, S. H., McWilliams, L. A., Blackburn, J. R. & Klein, R. M. (2002) A laboratory-based investigation of the influence of video lottery terminal (VLT) play on mood and alcohol consumption among regular VLT players. Addictive Behavior. 27, 819-835. *Shore, D. I., McLaughlin, E. N. & Klein, R. M. (2001) Modulation of the attentional blink by differential resource allocation. Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology. 55, 318-324. *Christie, J. & Klein, R. M. (2001) Negative Priming for spatial location? Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology. 55, 24-38. *Handy, T., Green, V., Klein, R. M. & Mangun, G. R. (2001) Combined expectancies: ERPs reveal early benefits of spatial attention that are absent in reaction time. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance. 27, 303-317. *Ivanoff, J. & Klein, R. M. (2001) Attending, intending and the importance of task settings (a commentary of Hommel et al.). Behavioral and Brain Sciences. 24, 889-890. *Ivanoff, J. & Klein, R. M. (2001) The presence of a nonresponding effector increases inhibition of return. Psychonomic Bulletin & Review. 8, 307-314. *Klein, R. M., Munoz, D. P., Dorris, M. C. & Taylor, T. L. (2001) Inhibition of return in monkey and man. In C. Folk, and B. Gibson (Eds.) Attraction, Distraction, and Action: Multiple Perspectives on Attentional Capture Amsterdam: Elsevier. p. 27-47. *Loba, P., Stewart, S. H., Klein, R. M. & Blackburn, J. R. (2001) Manipulations of the features of Standard Video Lottery Terminal (VLT) games: Effects in Pathological and Non-Pathological Gamblers. Journal of Gambling Studies. 17, 297-320. *Losier, B. J. & Klein, R. M. (2001) A review of the evidence for a disengage operation deficit following parietal lobe damage. Neuroscience and Biobehavioral Reviews. 25, 1-13. *Saint-Aubin, J. & Klein, R. M. (2001) The influence of parafoveal processing on the missing letter effect. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance. 27, 318-334. Shore, D. I., Spence, C. & Klein, R. M. (2001) Visual prior entry. Psychological Sciences. 12, 205-212. *Shore, D. I., Stanford, L., MacInnes, W. J., Klein, R. M. & Brown, R. E. (2001) Of mice and men: Using virtual Hebb-Williams mazes to compare learning across gender and species. Cognitive, Affective and Behavioral Neurosciences. 1, 83-89. *Spence, C., Shore, D. I., & Klein, R. M. (2001) Multimodal prior entry. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General. 130, 779-798. *Trappenberg, T. P., Dorris, M. C., Munoz, D. P. & Klein, R. M. (2001) A model of saccade initiation based on the competitive integration of exogenous and endogenous signals in the Superior Colliculus. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience. 13, 256-271. *Klein, R. M. (2000) Review of: The autonomous brain: A neural theory of attention and learning, by Peter Milner. Trends in Neurosciences. 23, 444-445. *Klein, R. M. (2000) Inhibition of Return. Trends in Cognitive Sciences. 4, 138-147. *Klein, R. M. (2000) Science, practice and training: Public support of collaboration. Nova Scotia Psychologist. Millenium Issue, 2-3. *Klein, R. M. & Shore, D. I. (2000) Relations among modesof visual orienting. In S. Monsell & J. Driver (Eds.) Attention & Performance XVIII: Control of cognivite processes, Cambridge: MIT Press. p. 195-208. *McLaughlin, E. N., Shore, D. I. & Klein, R. M. (2000) The attentional blink is immune to mask-ing induced data limits. Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology. 54A, 169-196. *Shore, D. I. & Klein, R. M. (2000) Change blindness: The effect of inversion. Journal of General Psychology. 127, 27-43. *Shore, D. I. & Klein, R. M. (2000) On the mainfestations of memory in visual search. Spatial Vision. 14, 59-76. *Stewart, S. H., Blackburn, J. R. & Klein, R. M. (2000) Against the odds: Establishment of a video lottery terminal research laboratory in a naturalistic setting. The Nova Scotia Psychologist. Spring, 3-6. *Taylor, T. L., & Klein, R. M. (2000) Visual and motor effects in inhibition of return. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance. 26, 1639-1655. *Dorris, M. C., Taylor, T. L., Klein, R. M. & Munoz, D. P. (1999) Influence of previous visual stimulus or saccade on saccadic reaction times in monkey. Journal of Neurophysiology. 81, 2429-2436. *Everling, S., Dorris, M. C., Klein, R. M. & Munoz, D. P. (1999) Role of primate superior colliculus in preparation and execution of anti- and pro-saccades. Journal of Neuroscience. 19, 2740-2754. *Klein, R. M. (1999) The Hebb Legacy. Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology. 53(1), 1-3 (French translation 4-7) Introduction to a special issue of CJEP guest edited by J. C. Fentress & R. M. Klein. *Klein, R. M. (1999) Donald Olding Hebb. MIT Encyclopedia of Cognitive Science, p. 366-367 *Klein, R. M. (1999) Donald Eric Broadbent. MIT Encyclopedia of Cognitive Science, p. 95-97. *Klein, R. M. & D'Entremont, B. (1999) Filtering performance by good and poor readers. In J. Everatt (Ed.), Attention, reading and dyslexia. *Klein, R. M. & MacInnes, W. J. (1999) Inhibition of return is a foraging facilitator in visual search. Psychological Science. 10, 346-352. *Klein, R. M. & McMullen, P. (1999) Introduction: The reading brain. In R.M. Klein and P. McMullen (Eds.) Converging Methods for understanding reading and dyslexia, Cambridge: MIT Press. p. 1-22. *Taylor, T. L., Klein, R. M. & Munoz, D. P. (1999) Saccadic performance as a function of the presence and disappearance of auditory and visual fixation stimuli. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience. 11, 205-212. *Trappenberg, T. & Klein, R. M. (1999) Generating oculomotor and neuronal behavior in a neural field model of the superior colliculus. Behavioral and Brain Sciences. 22, 700-701. *Klein, R. M., Schmidt, W. C. & Muller, H. K. (1998) Disinhibition of return: Unnecessary and unlikely. Perception & Psychophysics, 60, 862-872. *McCormick, P. A., Klein, R. M. & Johnston, S. (1998) Splitting vs shared visual attention: An empirical commentary on Castiello & Umilta (1992). Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance, 24, 350-357. *Murphy, F. & Klein, R. M. (1998) The effects of nicotine on spatial and non-spatial expectancies in a covert orienting task. Neuroopsychologia, 36, 1103-1114. *Shore, D. I., Hall, S. E. & Klein, R. M. (1998) Auditory saltation: A new measure of an old illusion. Journal of the Acoustical Society of America, 103, 3730-3733. *Taylor, T., Kingstone, A. F., & Klein, R. M. (1998) Visual offsets and oculomotor disinhibition: Endogenous and exogenous contributions to the gap effect. Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology. 52, 192-200. *Taylor, T. L. & Klein, R. M. (1998) Inhibition of return to colour: An replication and non-extension of Law, Pratt & Abrams (1995), Perception & Psychophysics. 60, 1452-1456. *Taylor, T. L. & Klein. R. M. (1998) On the causes and effects of inhibition of return. Psychonomic Bulletin and Review. 5, 625-643. *Schmidt, W. C. & Klein, R. M. (1997) A spatial gradient of accelearation and temporal extension underlies three illusions of motion. Perception, 26, 857-874 *Trappenberg, T., Simpson, S., Klein, R.M., McMullen, P., Munoz, D. & Dorris, M.C. (1997) Neural field model of oculomotor preparation and disengagement. Proceedings of the 1997 IEEE International Conference on Neural Networks (ICNN'97), 1, 591-595. *Christie, J. & Klein, R. M. (1996) Assessing the evidence for novel popout. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 125, 201-207. *Forbes, K. & Klein, R. M. (1996) The magnitude of the fixation offset effect with endogenously and exogenously controlled saccades. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience. 8, 344-352. *Klein, R. M. (1996) Attention: Yesterday, today and tomorrow of Baddeley & Weiskrantz (Eds.) Attention: Perception, selection, awareness and control: A tribute to Donald Broadbent. Oxford U. Press: London. American Journal of Psychology, 109, 159-171. *Losier, B. J., McGrath, P. J. & Klein, R. M. (1996) The effects of methylphenidate on the continuous performance test in chidren with attention deficit and hyperactivity disorder: A meta-analytic review. Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry, 37, 971-987. *Christie, J. & Klein, R. M. (1995) Familiarity and attention: Does what we know affect what we notice? Memory and Cognition, 23, 547-550. *Farmer, M. & Klein, R. M. (1995) The evidence for a temporal processing deficit linked to dyslexia: A review. Psychonomic Bulletin and Review, 2, 460-493. *Klein, R. M. & Farmer, M. E. (1995) Dyslexia and a temporal processing deficit: A reply to the commentaries. Psychonomic Bulletin & Review, 2, 515-526. *Klein, R. M., Taylor, T. & Kingstone, A. F. (1995) Against a role for attentional disengagement in the gap effect: A friendly amendment to Tam & Stelmach (1993). Perception & Psychophysics, 57, 573-577. *Klein, R. M. & Pontefract, A. (1994) Does oculomotor readiness mediate cognitive control of visual attention? Revisited! in C. Umilta & M. Moscovitch (Eds.) Attention & Performance XV: Conscious and Unconscious Processing. Cambridge: MIT Press. (p. 333-350) *Klein, R.M. (1994) Perceptual-motor expectancies interact with covert visual orienting under endogenous but not exogenous control. Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology, 48, 151-166. *Klein, R. M. & Taylor, T. (1994) Categories of cognitive inhibition with reference to attention. In D. Dagenbach & T. Carr (Eds.) Inhibitory processes in attention, memory & language. Academic Press. (p. 113-150) *Klein, R. M., Doane, B. K. & Curtis, J. (1994) Demystifying dissociative phenomena. In R.M. Klein and B.K. Doane (Eds.), Psychological Concepts and Dissociative Disorders. Hillsdale: Erlbaum. (p. 1-6) *Berry, G. and Klein, R. M.(1993) Motion-induced grouping may not modulate the flanker compatibility effect: A failure to replicate Driver & Baylis. Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology. 47, 714-729. *Kingstone, A. F. and Klein, R. M. (1993) Visual offsets facilitate saccadic latency: Does pre-disengagement of visuo-spatial attention mediate this gap effect? Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance, 19, 1251-1256. *Farmer, M. E. & Klein, R. M. (1993) Auditory and visual temporal processing in dyslexic and normal readers. Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences, 682 (Temporal information processing in the nervous system: Special reference to dyslexia and dysphasia), p. 339-341. *Kingstone, A. F. & Klein, R. M. (1993) What are express saccades? Perception and Psychophysics, 54, 260-273. *Klein, R. M. & Kingstone, A. (1993) Why do visual offsets reduce saccadic latencies? Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 16, 583-4. (A commentary on Fisher & Weber's "Express saccades and visual attention") *Klein, R. M., Kingstone, A. and Pontefract, A. (1992). Orienting of visual attention. In K. Rayner (Ed.), Eye Movements and Visual Cognition: Scene Perception and Reading. New York: Springer Verlag pp. 46-67. *Farmer, M.E., Klein, R., Bryson, S.E. (1992). Computer assisted reading: Effects of whole-word feedback on severe dyslexics. Journal of Remedial and Special Education, 13, 50-60. *Kingstone, A. and Klein, R. (1991). Combining shape and position expectancies: hierarchical processing and selective inhibition. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 17(2), 512-519. *Klein, R. M. (1991) Is consciousness information processing? Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 14(4), 683. (A commentary on M. Velmans': "Is information processing conscious?".) *Klein, R.M. and Hansen, E. (1990). Chronometric analysis of spotlight failure in endogenous visual orienting. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance. 16(4), 790-801. *McCormick, P. and Klein, R.M. (1990). The spatial distribution of attention during covert visual orienting. Acta Psychologica, 75, 225-242. *Smith, L.C. and Klein, R.M. (1990). Evidence for semantic satiation: Repeating a category slows subsequent semantic processing. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory and Cognition, 16(5), 852-861. D'Aloisio, A. and Klein, R.M. (1990). Aging and the deployment of visual attention. In J.Enns (Ed.), The Development of Attention: Research and theory (pp. 447-466). North Holland: Amsterdam, 1990. *Klein, R.M., Berry, G., Briand, K., d'Entremont, B. and Farmer, M. (1990). Letter identification declines with increasing retinal eccentricity at the same rate for normal and dyslexic readers. Perception & Psychophysics, 47(6), 601-606. *Briand, K. and Klein, R.M. (1989). Has feature integration theory come unglued? A reply to Tsal. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 15(2), 401-406. *Klein, R.M. & Farrell, M. (1989). Search performance without eye movements. Perception & Psychophysics, 46(5), 476-482. *Klein, R.M. and McCormick, P. (1989). Covert visual orienting: Hemifield activation can be mimicked by zoom lens and midlocation placement strategies. Acta Psychologica, 70(3), 235-250. *Briand, K. and Klein, R.M. (1988). Conceptual masking in brief visual displays. Canadian Journal of Psychology,42(4), 496-502. *Klein, R.M. (1988). Inhibitory tagging system facilitates visual search. Nature, 334(6181), 430-431. *Klein, R.M., Briand, K., Smith, L. and Smith-Lamothe, J. (1988). Does spreading activation summate? Psychological Research, 50, 50-54. *Klein, R. M. and McInnes, J. (1988). Visual field differences in the processing of numerical stimuli. Brain & Cognition, 7, 247-256. *Klein, R.M., and McInnes, J. (1988). Visual field interacts with script type when numbers are presented for an odd/even judgement: A response to *Besner and Bryden. Brain & Cognition, 7, 388-393. Briand, K. and Klein, R.M. (1987). Is Posner's beam the same as Treisman's glue?: On the relationship between visual orienting and feature integration theory. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance, 13(2), 228-247. *Klein, R.M. & Hansen, E. (1987). Spotlight failure in visual orienting. Bulletin of the Psychonomics Society, 25(6), 447-450. *Smith, L., Briand, K. Klein, R.M. and denHeyer, K. (1987). On the generality of Becker's verification model. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 41(3), 379-386. *Klein, R.M., Pilon, D., Prosser, S. and Shannahoff-Khalsa, D. (1986). Nasal airflow asymmetries and human performance. Biological Psychology, 23, 127-137. *Klein, R.M. and Barresi, J. (1985). Perceptual salience of form vs material as a function of variations in spacing & number of elements. Perception & Psychophysics, 37, 440-446. *Klein, R.M. and Smith, L. (1985). Is the emergence of a RVF advantage in the category matching task dependent upon category constancy. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 39(1), 88-99. *Klein, R.M., Levy, S. and McCabe, J. (1984). The parameter preferences of acqiured motor programs for rapid, discrete movements: I. Transfer of training. Memory & Cognition, 12(4), 374-379. *Shapiro, K.L., Egerman, B. and Klein, R.M. (1984). Effects of arousal on human visual dominance. Perception & Psychophysics, 35(6), 547-552. *Klein, R.M. (1983). Non-hierarchical control of rapid movement sequences. A comment on Rosenbaum et al. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception & Performance, 9(5), 834-836. *Klein, R.M. (1982). Patterns of perceived similarity cannot be generalized from long to short exposure durtions and vice versa. Perception and Psychophysics, 32(1), 15-18. *Klein, R.M. (1982). Psychobiology or Consciousness of Underwood & Stevens (Eds). Aspects of consciousness: Structural issues. Contemporary Psychology, 27(10), 798-799. *Urcuioli, P., Klein, R.M., and Day, J. (1981). Hemispheric differences in semantic processing: category matching is not the same as category membership. Perception & Psychophysics, 29(4), 343-351. *Klein, R.M. (1980). D.O. Hebb: An Appreciation. In: P. Jusczyk and R.M. *Klein (Eds.), On the Nature of Thought: Essays in Honour of D.O. Hebb (pp. 1-18). Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum Associates. *Klein, R.M. (1980). Does oculomotor readiness mediate cognitive control of visual attention. In R. Nickerson (Ed.), Attention and Performance VIII (pp. 259-276). Hillsdale: Erlbaum. Puccetti, R. and Klein, R.M. (1980). Consciousness in Contemporary Psychology: Impressions of a Conference. Canadian Psychology, 21, 179-184. *Klein, R.M. (1979). Automatic and strategic processes in skilled performance. In G. Roberts & K. Newell (Eds.), Psychology of Motor Behavior and Sport: (pp. 270-287). Champaign, Ill: Human Kinetics Publishers. *Klein, R.M. & Armitage, R. (1979). Rhythms in human performance: 1 1/2-hour oscillations in cognitive style. Science, 204, 1326-1328. *Klein, R.M. (1978). Visual detection of line segments: two exceptions to the object superiority effect. Perception and Psychophysics, 24(3), 237-42. *Klein, R.M. (1978). Attention and memory: Haste makes waste of G. Underwood's Attention and Memory. Contemporary Psychology, 23(5), 303-4. *Randich, A., Klein, R.M. and LoLordo, V.M. (1978). Visual dominance in the pigeon. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 30(2), 129-137. *Klein, R.M. (1977). Chronometric analysis of saccadic eye movement: reflexive and cognitive control. In D. Landers and R. Christina (Eds.), Psychology of Motor Behavior and Sport (pp. 247-254). Champaign, Ill.: Human Kinetics Publishers. *Klein, R.M. (1977). Attention and visual dominance: A chronometric analysis. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 3(3), 365-378. *Klein, R.M. (1977). Stereopsis and the representation of space. Perception, 6, 327-32. *Klein, R.M. (1977). A piece of action of J. Dickenson's Proprioceptive control of human movement. Contemporary Psychology, 22(4), 3343-5. *Kerr, B. and Klein, R.M. (1976). Kinesiology: Vision, kinesthesis, consciousness and skills. Journal of Physical Education and Recreation, 46-49. *Klein, R.M. (1976). Attention and movement. In G. Stelmach (Ed.), Motor Control: Issues and Trends (pp. 143-174). New York: Academic Press. *Posner, M.I., Nissen, J.J. and Klein, R.M. (1976). Visual dominance: an information processing account of its origins and significance. Psychological Review, 83(2), 157-171. *Klein, R.M. and Kerr, B. (1974). Visual signal detection and the locus of foreperiod effects. Memory and Cognition, 2(3), 431-5. *Klein, R.M. and Posner, M.I. (1974). Attention to visual and kinesthetic components of skills. Brain Research, 71, 401-412. *Posner, M.I. and Klein, R.M. (1973). On the functions of consciousness. In S. Kornblum (Ed.), Attention and Performance IV. New York: Academic Press. *Posner, M.I., Klein, R.M., Summers, J., and Buggie, S. (1973). On the selection of signals. Memory and Cognition, 1, 2-12. External links Klein, Raymond